


Incendiary Devices

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, POV Outsider, homemade weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo recreate a favorite game from childhood. I imagine this is told from the POV of another young hunter. Maybe Sam, maybe Ash, I don’t know. It's a response to a prompt for a story about how to rig explosives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendiary Devices

There are so many monsters out there. Demons, creatures, whatever the fuck, there are just so damn many of them. Sometimes you have to hit one right in the heart with a silver bullet. You have to decapitate a few of them. For people like us, it’s not too tough to keep track of which is which, it’s something you learn when you’re a kid and you have to retain if you want to _live_ , so that’s a pretty strong incentive.

Here’s the thing, though. Most of these…supernatural fuckers…monsters, scary things that hide in your closet, blah blah…most of them can’t survive being blown up. Like, really blown up, having their physical beings blasted into a million pieces. Not everything, admittedly. No corporeal form, no bomb’s going to hurt it. And some of these fucks, seriously, it’s by the **goddamn** book, you can explode its ass six ways from Sunday and it’ll find a way to knit its pieces back together and keep coming at you.

But yeah, a lot of them are toast if you blow them to a million pieces. Which is how Jo and Dean came to be sitting on a bench by a long table at the Roadhouse engaging in one of the activities they both enjoyed most. Namely, making Grenades In A Can. 

They’d both been doing this since they were the age when most kids were making mud pies or snowballs or pinning the tail on some stupidass donkey.

Step 1: Take the pin from the grenade, but compress the safety lever. 

Step 2: Place the grenade into an empty coffee can or Mason jar or whatever else you had that was slightly larger than the actual grenade.

Step 3: Place a length of string or other random substance that could be used as a tripwire to the safety lever.

See, that way, you could tie your string or whatever the hell to a doorknob or a nail or something else your big bad monster of the day was likely to cross. And when they did, the safety lever would disengage, and **BAM** , there goes your creepy-crawly, into 6,839 pieces. Job done, without you having putting yourself or someone you cared about close enough to get hurt. 

Or, you know, you could wait for an angel to decide to be your friend, make himself a good old-fashioned Molotov-cocktail, distract the bad guy by calling him “assbutt”, then setting him on fire.

Good to have the old Grenade In A Can backup, though, incase you hadn’t met the angel yet.


End file.
